


Head over boots for you

by firefighterHaught26



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Country & Western, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefighterHaught26/pseuds/firefighterHaught26
Summary: Country au. Nicole and Waverly meet and fall in love, smut will happen eventually. :)





	1. Wet t-shirts (or dresses?)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sucker for country music, it is one of my guilty pleasures. After watching the music video for 'Head Over Boots' by Jon Pardi, I immediately thought of Nicole and Waverly, the first young couple reminded me so much of them for some reason and so this fic is based on the music vid with some improvisations. There will be smut in a chapter or two as well ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3odIdmuFfEY Here's the music vid in case anyone wanted to see. :) I have no idea how long this fic will be, let me know what ya think, if you guys want to add a few ideas then let me know and I'll see what I can do :) p.s. not sure if beer garden have outdoor beer taps? but for the sake of this fic they now do! :P

Shorty's saloon was full of locals drinking and talking to one another, the atmosphere grew mellow as the evening went on. Nicole could be found near the crowd hanging out with her work mate Zack, they were talking at the bar with a couple of drinks in line when some of the locals became rowdy as a woman entered the room, the locals tipped their hats at the small woman as she passed them and gave a small cheer of victory if she smiled and waved back at them. Nicole looked up to see what all the fuss was about only to feel her heart thump against her chest, Zack caught Nicole staring with her mouth open and gently nudged her back to reality. ''Dude, pick your chin up from the floor, she's coming this way.'' Nicole snapped out of it and nudged him back playfully.

Waverly's cowboys boots thumped against the wooden floor as she swaggered through the crowded bar, she headed for the back door with the intent of getting some fresh air from being inside, working for most of the evening. Her blue country style dress swayed as she smiled back at the guys, who were mostly older men, she did this out of politeness but sometimes they got the wrong idea and would proceed to flirt with Waverly which usually was futile. Tonight was different though as a glimpse of red hair caught her attention, her heart raced as she saw a tall red haired woman with broad shoulders that was covered in a denim jacket, soft brown eyes stared back at her from underneath the brim of a white stetson hat. This gentle eyed woman wasn't drooling over Waverly, at least not like how the creepy old locals do, and she found the red haired woman attractive. She laughed a little as she saw the guy standing next to the taller woman nudge her playfully in the ribs, before pushing the double white doors open to the beer garden, Waverly couldn't help but give one last glance back at the tall woman, Waverly smiled at her in the hopes that it would encourage her to come talk to her. 

Nicole's chest deflated as she let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding, ''Dude, you're so in! She totally checked you out!'' Zack bounced on spot as he clapped Nicole's shoulder, Nicole felt anxious as she felt herself already feeling a small crush on the girl ''Zack, she was smiling at everybody here, maybe she was just being polite. This bar ain't exactly the place you'd go to pull.'' Nicole said quietly as she looked around at the older men who smiled toothless smiles as their beer bellies bulged over their belts. Nicole took a sip of her whiskey ''Go talk to her.'' The red head inhaled her drink at the simple statement from Zack, causing her to choke. ''What?! I can't just follow her and start talking to her, besides what do I say to her?!'' 

Zack shook his head feigning disappointment ''Nicole, you really have lost your game since you started police academy training. Look at you for starters, you're hot! Your second name is Haught, you actually live up to your second name, for fruit cake sake! I've known you for three years now, you're caring and you have plenty of personality to woo anyone you want.'' Nicole blushed at the random outburst of compliments from her companion. ''Alright fine, but we take a shot first?'' Zack yelped in excitement at the prospect of his good friend finally meeting another woman. ''You've got it! This ones on me, buddy!'' Two shots were ordered and downed in one go ''Now go get the girl!'' Zack clapped Nicole on the shoulder again as she headed towards the double doors. What am I doing? Nicole thought to herself as she approached her destination. 

As Nicole got closer to the doorway she heard a woman yell followed by the faint sound of liquid spraying, as she walked into the beer garden she caught the last few seconds of the smaller girl being sprayed by the outdoor beer taps. ''Perfect...'' Waverly dabbed at the front of her dress that was now soaked in beer when she heard an unfamiliar voice from the doorway ''I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions.'' It was the red head that caught her eye from a few moments ago, her heart raced again as she tried to formulate words. ''Okay! Yeah, yeah, I'm just a little bit jumpy, it's been a...a crazy day.'' Nicole slowly approached Waverly ''Sorry I wasn't here to see it.'' Waverly was mesmerized by the dimpled smiled, bright white teeth glowing back at her, she felt like her brain had lost all capability to function as she smiled back at the taller girl. ''I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught. Nice to meet ya.'' She reached a hand out to shake the younger woman's. ''I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp, hi.'' Waverly took the taller woman's hand and smiled. ''You seem like a popular girl around here.'' both of them held onto each other's hands longer than necessary. ''Yeah well it's all in the smile and wave.'' It was Nicole's turn to be mesmerized by the beauty of Waverly ''Mind if I hang out with you for a bit?'' Waverly didn't know that her heart could race any faster until just now. ''Of course, I would love to get to know you.''

A couple of hours had passed and the two girls were still in the garden talking, laughing and getting to know one another, the inside of Shorty's started to quieten down as people progressively called it a night, Zack met up with Chrissy, their other friend from the police academy. ''So what brings you to Purgatory? Not that I'm complaining.'' Waverly sat on the small set of steps that led up to the entrance as Nicole leaned up against a nearby tree that was laced with fairy lights creating a relaxed, dreamlike atmosphere. Nicole chuckled at the last comment, ''I'm hoping to join the Purgatory police force, it's also not too far away from my family, but also far enough to give me some space. And this town seems friendly enough, I'm here with my good friends Zack and Chrissy actually.'' Waverly smiled up at Nicole ''The guy who helped pick your lower jaw up from the ground earlier?'' Both women laughed as Nicole jokingly shushed her, Waverly shuddered as a breeze picked up in the night air ''Here, put this on.'' Nicole took her denim jacket off and placed it around Waverly's shoulders. 

Nicole was now only wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans, the shirt clung to her upper body revealing a lean and muscular upper half, her biceps bulged against the sleeves as she moved her arms to put the jacket around Waverly. Nicole's boobs appeared larger now that they were no longer hidden underneath her jacket. Waverly forgot how to breath for a moment before she realised Nicole was staring back at her with that dimpled grin again. ''Thanks for the jacket.'' Waverly's voice was low, almost a whisper as she leaned towards Nicole to place a firm kiss against the red head's cheek. ''Anytime, my eyes are up here by the way.'' Nicole giggled as Waverly gently punched Nicole's arm. They both stared at each other as the air around them grew tense with anticipation, when suddenly ''Heeeeeey buddy, you still out here?!'' Chrissy and Zack appeared at the doorway, Zack was now completely drunk and clinging onto the Chrissy who was holding him up. Both Chrissy and Zack were giggly as they joined Waverly and Nicole near the steps. 

''I hate to cut our night short, but I think we should probably get this one home.'' Chrissy spoke up, she gave Nicole an apologetic look as she realised she may be interrupting something. Nicole smiled at Chrissy reassuringly ''Waverly, this is Chrissy and...Zack.'' Chrissy smiled at Waverly as Zack waved hello in the wrong direction. Nicole giggled at her drunk friend, ''And this is Waverly Earp. I think you're right Chrissy, lets get him into my truck before he hurts himself.'' Nicole said as Zack nuzzled into Nicole and Chrissy, incoherent words of appreciation leaving his mouth. 

Waverly felt a pang of disappointment, but she understood. Chrissy easily carried Zack bridal style to the parking lot round the front of Shorty's where Nicole's truck was parked, Nicole and Waverly walked together to the parking lot, Nicole turned to Waverly who just smiled back at her. ''Was great meeting you, Waves. Did you wonna meet up again sometime?'' Waverly's chest fluttered at the nickname, ''Definitely, I'd love to-like to see you again.'' She didn't want to appear too keen as she was worried it would creep the red head out. 

Waverly was about to slip out of Nicole's jacket when Nicole stopped her ''Keep it for now, it's gonna be chilly tonight, besides I've got a drunk person to keep me warm, he gets really cuddly with his friends when he's drunk.'' There was an awkward silence for a moment as both women didn't want to part ways, not yet. Fuck it, thought Waverly. ''Did you wonna meet again tomorrow afternoon? I could pack a picnic for us if you wanted?'' Nicole's face lit up ''Yeah, sure, I live on a ranch that's close to the town, do you wonna meet me there then I could drive us to a neat park that's close by?'' Nicole quickly ran to the driver's seat of her truck to retrieve some paper and a pen, she quickly jotted down the address to the ranch she lives at then jogged back to Waverly. 

''Here ya go, I added my number on there too just in case you need to call or text me.'' Waverly received the dog eared piece of paper ''Thanks, I'll see ya tomorrow then'' Waverly gave Nicole a full on grin that showed off her pearly whites. Both women hugged and Nicole kissed Waverly on the cheek, Nicole and Waverly jumped as a car horn went off ''Yee-haw! That's my girl, you two are so effing adorable together!'' Chrissy pulled Zack back through the window into the truck. ''I better get going before he wakes up the whole damn town.'' Nicole got into the driver's seat and drove off as Chrissy and Zack sang along to the radio, she was grinning from ear to ear. Waverly went to sleep that night with Nicole's jacket neatly folded up on the chair beside her bed, both women smiled as they drifted off to sleep looking forward to their date tomorrow.


	2. Spark plugs and smudges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite as smoothly with Nicole's truck but Waverly comes along and save the day. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this is more of a filler chapter since I didn't really get to write the actual date in this one, the actual picnic date will happen in the next chapter though. :) Hope you enjoy it and hopefully I will get chapter 3 up asap

Nicole was abruptly woken up the next morning when a hungover Zack came crashing into her room. ''Dude, I am so hungover!'' Nicole clung to her bed covers as she turned to peak at her visitor ''Man, don't you know how to knock? What time is it?'' after stretching both her arms out she felt somewhat awake. Zack was nursing his head when he spoke. ''One in the afternoon, aren't you supposed to be hanging out with a certain someone later today?'' Nicole bolted upright in bed causing her ginger tabby cat to jump off the bed and scamper out of the room. ''Fuck! Waverly is supposed to be here in an hour!'' Nicole quickly fled to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the picnic with Waverly. 

Running down the stairs clean and ready for the day, or what was left of it, Nicole quickly grabbed some toast that Chrissy had made from the table and ran out to the front yard to check on her truck. The gas and oil meter showed no problems, despite waking up later than planned everything was going smoothly so far, until she tried to turn the key in the ignition. Nicole's truck clunked and rumbled at every turn of the key, but the engine failed to come to life. ''Dammit! Come on don't do this, not today baby.'' Nicole clambered out of the driver seat and hoisted the hood of the truck up to get a better look at the situation. Turns out she needed to replace the spark plug as it had overheated, meaning it'll take at least half an hour to change it. ''Son of a bitch.'' Nicole made her way to the shed to retrieve some tools. 

Denim clad hips swayed when Waverly casually made the last few steps towards her final destination that matched what was scribbled down for her the night before, she always enjoyed walking along the outskirts of town to a less hectic environment. She breathed in the fresh mountain air as she psyched herself up, she was nervous but excited to see Nicole again. 

Armed with a picnic basket, she started her walk up the long driveway. When Waverly got closer to the house she saw Nicole in full concentration mode as she tinkered about with the inside of her truck. Her hair was in a french braid with a black baseball cap on backwards and her fresh, white muscle shirt now covered in black smudges from the oil in her truck. Waverly took note of how Nicole's muscles looked more prominent in the daytime. Waverly couldn't help but think how adorable she looked as she watched her concentrate on her handy work, Nicole ended up smudging oil on her nose as she rubbed the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand. With difficulty, Nicole tried removing the old spark plug out of its place ''Come on you stupid piece of-'' Waverly cleared her throat to get Nicole's attention, the taller girl jumped and smacked her head. ''Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!'' 

Nicole rubbed the top of her head and looked up to see Waverly in a flannel shirt and denim short shorts, she looked even more stunning in broad daylight. Nicole was either dopey from the bump to her head or Waverly Earp had managed to completely take her breath away, because she was finding it difficult to formulate words again. ''Something up with your truck?'' Nicole snapped out of it quickly. ''Err...yeah, the spark plug needs replacing and I can't even move the little bugger.'' Waverly stepped up to have a look herself ''This the culprit?'' Waverly pointed to where Nicole was struggling a second ago. ''Yeah, that's the one. I'll have to call my friend later and see if she can help.'' 

Waverly twisted and yanked the piece out with ease and handed it to a stunned Nicole. ''How did you do that?! I just spent twenty minutes trying to remove it.'' Waverly laughed as she got a napkin from the basket she brought with her and started wiping the bridge of Nicole's nose free from the black splodge. ''I learned a few tricks from watching my uncle play about with motorbikes and stuff.'' Waverly beamed up at her, pleased with her quick job of cleaning Nicole up.

''I hope you like what I've brought. I made my specialty pasta dish, some fruit salad and a homemade apple crumble for afterwards.'' Waverly said looking up at Nicole, her eyes were crinkled from smiling at the red head. ''Sound's great, Waves. Let me just finish up here and maybe change my shirt then we can go.'' Nicole dashed back to finish off and invited Waverly into the house, ''Make yourself comfortable and I'll go get changed. Be back in a sec!'' Nicole hollered at Waverly as she sprinted up the stairs to her room. 

Waverly took in her surroundings, the pictures of Nicole with her housemates that she met briefly last night, all three of them were huddled together at a party or BBQ, beaming back at her from each picture frame. One picture took Waverly's interest, it was a picture of Nicole dressed in police training gear, a serious expression on her face as she appeared to be taking aim with her handgun at a practice target. Waverly's heart fluttered at the sight of Nicole in her training gear, she felt a sense of pride as she took in the small glimpse of the older woman's police persona. 

Nicole clambered down the stairs with a clean white t-shirt and a blue flannel shirt over it. ''That picture was taken at the training academy, Zack took it for me.'' Waverly walked over to Nicole ''It's a good picture of you, shows that cute crease you get in between your eyebrows when you're concentrating.'' Nicole smiled bashfully. ''You ready to go?'' Waverly gathered the basket and took Nicole's hand in hers ''Ready when you are, Officer.'' Nicole placed a quick kiss on Waverly's cheek and guided her out to her truck where they drove down the long driveway to their picnic spot.


	3. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get on with the date! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Told ya I'd post it asap ;) Hope ya'll enjoying the story so far, I'm definitely having fun writing it and making myself squee just thinking about these two adorable dorks. :)

Nicole pulled up into the parking lot of a park, both women laughed and made small talk with intervals of comfortable silence and occasional glances at each other throughout the drive there. The park was full of other couples and families hanging out with either a small BBQ or a picnic, the atmosphere was relaxed and made for a perfect spot for a first date. ''Wow, Nicole, it's beautiful out here.'' Waverly did a slow three sixty turn on the spot as she took in her surroundings, she noticed a lake that looked calm with several Canadian geese floating on the surface. ''It's an alright place, usually like to come here for walks or if I need somewhere quiet to relax and think.'' Waverly was curious about what Nicole likes to come here and think about, she smiled to herself when she imagined the red head relaxing under one of the trees, hands resting behind her head with the brim of her stetson covering her eyes. 

''Does any particular spot take your fancy?'' Nicole asked, snapping Waverly out of her daydream. ''Under that tree looks comfy.'' Waverly pointed at a tree that was near Nicole's truck, it was slightly uphill so they could get a great view of the park. ''Great choice, let's go.'' Nicole smiled at Waverly with gentle brown eyes which always made Waverly feel safe, in that moment she realised that just being around Nicole made Waverly feel relaxed and safe.  
Once they set up their picnic blanket and laid out all the food, they ended up sitting opposite each other. ''So what made you wonna become a cop?'' Nicole wiped her mouth before she spoke ''I just wanted to choose a different path, everyone else in my family went onto working on a ranch or to build their own business. I wanted to do something exciting where I can help people and be a good role model, especially to younger girls, show them that females can succeed in a male dominant career, ya'know?'' ''Yeah, that's amazing, you're gonna make a great cop and role model.'' Nicole finished the last mouthful of apple crumble and placed the plate down. ''Have you got any ambitions, Miss Earp? I noticed you can change the atmosphere from calm to rowdy at the drop of a hat.'' Waverly chuckled at Nicole's reference to the night they met when the old men cheered and wolf whistled as she breezed through the room. ''Not quite sure career wise, I'm interested in old languages, been studying Latin for a couple of years now, ego sum totaliter amaze-balls.'' 

Nicole gave Waverly a puzzled look ''What did you just say?'' Waverly had a look of pride on her face as she translated for Nicole ''That's Latin for I'm totally amaze-balls. Maybe I could go onto become a History teach or something along those lines, I'd really like to travel and see places first though. Jump out of a plane, oh and to eat gooey-duck.'' Nicole's face turned to a look of disgust. ''Isn't that the one that kinda looks like a p-'' Waverly cut in before she could finish ''Yes, yes it does. Not sure why I wonna try it, but the thought of eating it scares me and so it's on my bucket list.'' As the afternoon went on, both women had gotten to know each other very well. The afternoon turned into evening and both women are now sitting next to each other with their backs leaning against the tree trunk, Waverly was resting her head on Nicole's shoulder both their hands interlaced with each other as they relaxed and watched the park quieten down. 

The sky was still alight with what was left of the sun that was peeking through the skyline as it slowly set, the lamps now started to come on along with headlights from other people's trucks. ''We should probably get going before it gets late.'' Waverly lifted her head up from Nicole's shoulder as Nicole stretched her arms up. ''Yeah, I'd like to do this again though, go out with you again, if you're up for it?'' Waverly asked shyly which was endearing to Nicole. ''Of course! Today was fun, was really great getting to know you, even if it meant finding out you'd like to eat something that's disturbingly phallic shaped.'' Waverly gently shoved Nicole's shoulder with hers as Nicole teased Waverly about that one item mentioned from earlier. 

With everything packed and placed in the bed of Nicole's truck, both women got in and Nicole started the ignition, the radio came on with Waverly's favorite romantic country song. ''Oh! I love this song!'' They sat there for a a second listening ''Wonna dance?'' Nicole asked holding her hand out towards Waverly. Waverly felt a blush spread across her face. ''I'd love to dance with you.'' Waverly climbed out of the truck as Nicole adjusted the volume so that it was loud enough for them, but not too loud to disturb the other couples. 

Nicole placed one hand on Waverly's waist and used her other hand to take one of Waverly's, Waverly placed her free hand on Nicole's shoulder. They started slow dancing together with some space between their bodies. As the song went on the space between their bodies was closing, Waverly rested her head on Nicole's chest as they swayed together in time with the music. As the song finished both women looked each other in the eye ''Thanks for the dance.'' Nicole said, her breathing was short and picking up in pace ''You're welcome. Waverly whispered as the gap between their lips closed, they finally pressed each other's lips together, their first actual kiss. Waverly felt light headed and dizzy as warmth spread through her chest, Nicole's was soft and gentle against hers. Nicole moaned when Waverly gently eased her tongue onto Nicole's, their bodies now pressed together. 

Both women finally came up for air before the kiss got too heated. ''Wow, that was. Wow.'' ''Totally amaze-balls?'' Nicole asked Waverly and placed a gentle kiss on top of the smaller girl's head. ''Yeah, totally amaze-balls. So does this mean we're girlfriends now?'' Waverly mentally kicked herself for asking the question, she felt like maybe it was too fast to ask something like that. ''Would you like to be girlfriends?'' Waverly felt somewhat reassured by Nicole's question, a look of hopefulness in the taller woman's expression. ''Yeah, I wonna be your girlfriend, if you want me as your girlfriend.'' Nicole placed a quick kiss on Waverly's lips ''Then it's settled, we're now girlfriend and girlfriend.'' Nicole and Waverly giggled and couldn't stop beaming at each other as they embraced each other, occasionally exchanging quick kisses. ''Come on, I'll drive you home.'' 

They made it back to their homes that night, both Waverly and Nicole texted a few times before falling asleep, both of them smiling from ear to ear as that afternoon followed by their first kiss played through their minds.


	4. Lunch and chumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realise most of my fics are fluffy/smutty, so I decided to have a go at writing a little bit of drama. Hope you enjoy! :) I know I said there's gonna be smut in chapter 2/3 but I think I'm also gonna go for a slow burn for Waverly and Nicole's first time ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champ the chump shows up, hopefully Nicole or Wynonna will give him a good ass whoopin in the next chapter :)

It was early in the morning when Waverly woke up, she padded to the kitchen to get her coffee fix for the day. As the coffee maker gurgled away Waverly got her phone out with Nicole on her mind. 

W: ''Hey, hope your first shift goes well today. :) You nervous?''

Nicole was already up, showered and had her coffee, she was adjusting her belt on her khaki pants when her phone buzzed against the surface of her bedside table, her face lit up when she saw Waverly's name and read her message. 

N: Morning :) Yeah, a little. 

Waverly texted back as she took a quick sip from her unicorn mug. 

W: ''Want me to make you some lunch? I could swing by during your lunch break if you wanted? :)'' 

N: ''Yes please, that would actually save me some time since I'm already running a little late! Oops. :)'' 

W: ''Dude, get your butt in gear and get to work on time! I'll swing by with some lunch about 12ish? X''

N: ''Butt is now in gear, I'm walking out of the house. :) See ya 12ish then X'' 

Luckily for Nicole the morning flew by with no problems at all, it was relatively straight forward, she was shown around the police station by Sheriff Nedley and introduced to everyone there. Nicole was finishing up some paperwork at her new desk when Waverly appeared through the doors, she eventually found her way to Nicole and placed a brown paper bag full of food that she'd made for her on top of her paper work. 

''How's it going? I see you're already knee deep in the paperwork.'' Waverly walked around behind where Nicole was sitting and draped her arms around Nicole's shoulders from behind, placing a kiss on her cheek. ''Hey babe, yeah the joy, Nedley said it's just standard procedure to get rookie cops used to filling in paper work properly.'' Nicole grabbed one of Waverly's hands and rubbed small circles with her thumb. ''Wonna get out of here and eat?'' Waverly checked her watch, ''Yeah sure, can't be too long though my shift starts at Shorty's in an hour and a half.'' It wasn't long before Nicole dropped Waverly off in her cruiser in Shorty's car park. Waverly kissed Nicole good bye and made her way to the door as Nicole drove off, when suddenly someone grabbed her by the wrist. ''Hey sugar, you've not been returning my calls. Why won't you talk to me anymore?'' Champ was slurring his words as he maintained his grip on Waverly's wrist. 

''Champ, leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you anymore!'' Champ's grip tightened as he tried to hug Waverly from behind. Champ's unpleasant breath wafted into Wavely's face, Waverly kicked her leg up behind her into Champ's crouch, he let out a squeal and plummeted down to his knees. ''What in god's name is going on out here?!'' Gus and Wynonna came outside when they heard the noise ''I thought Waverly threw you out in the trash where you belong, Chump?'' Wynonna went down to Champ's level and grabbed him by the collar ''If I see you around here, or anywhere near my sister again, I will personally come after you with Peacemaker. Understood?'' Wynonna emphasized her point by directing her hand towards where Peacemaker was sitting in its holster. Champ clambered up onto his feet and ran off without looking back. ''You okay, baby girl?'' Waverly inspected her wrist, thankfully there was no obvious injury. ''Yeah, I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that ass hat to show up. That's last thing I wanted to see today.'' Waverly had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be the last attempt from her good for nothing ex. 

W: ''So guess who showed up outta nowhere after you left?'' 

N: ''Who? And are you okay?''

W: ''I'm fine. It was my dickhead of an ex, Champ Hardy.''

Nicole's eyes widened as that name was very familiar, she went to check on her paperwork, her heart started beating faster when she found that exact name on an application for the preliminary law enforcement exam, the one she's going to be helping out with tomorrow. ''Well this might be awkward.''


	5. Patriarchal bullshit land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ tries to hit on Nicole after his deputy recruitment test of all places, slightly awkward coming out in Nedley's office, Nedley doesn't want to lose his best deputy and things heat up at Shorties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so sorry for taking so long to update this (like a yr or two now?). I've been hit by depression and work commitments like a ton of bricks, at first I thought it was just writer's block but then realised I had lost interest in things that usually bring enjoyment to my day, including writing and then the sadness hit. So yeah...sorry! You may have seen me pop up with small one shots here and there fairly recently on the rare occasions I felt like writing something, but I would also like to carry on with this. My aim is to get back into writing regularly and post possibly once a week or every other week, depending on how i'm feeling and if you guys would like this story to continue. So yh, now that that's outta the way, hope you enjoy this chapter, forgive me if it is not great.

''Haught, when you're ready I'm gonna need you to assist me during the exams in about twenty minutes. That okay with you?'' Nedley spoke from the doorway of his office. ''Yes sir, be with you in a minute.'' Nicole swiveled on the front desk chair finishing off some notes. ''God help us if Champ Hardy passes this test.'' Nedley said with a long-winded sight, this surprised Nicole hearing Nedley talk about someone like that. What's so bad about this guy? Nicole wondered as she finished scribbling her signature at the end the page. She could understand that Waverly might resent him for having a bad break up and for showing up at Shorty's the other day, but to have Sheriff Nedley speak about him in a negative way was a surprise and made her feel slightly nervous. Nicole sighed and placed her pen down ''Let's get this show on the road then I guess.'' 

So far, so good, all the potential candidates showed promising levels of fitness and decent knowledge of law enforcement and Champ hardy hasn't even showed up yet. Maybe he's changed his mind, mayb- ''Nedley! I'm here, I'm so sorry I'm late!'' A sweaty, modern day rodeo looking guy came running into the gym, his breathing was rapid and a look of worry was plastered on his face. ''Alright Champ, go take a breather and come back to us in five. And son, call me sir during the exam.'' Champ immediately looked relieved ''Yes sir.'' He gave a polite nod towards Nicole as he clambered into the changing rooms. Maybe he ain't so bad after all. Nicole thought, she was still feeling cautious though, considering the negative reactions of both her boss and girlfriend. Once the exams were over, both Nicole and Nedley sat and went through the results one by one with each candidate to let them know if they've passed or failed, it wasn't a very long process since only a handle of applicants came forward in this small town. 

''Haught, is it okay if you deal with this last one? I need to take a break for a minute or two.'' Nicole wondered if it was because Nedley simply didn't want to deal with Champ, but she was willing to take over for a while. ''Sure, no problem sir.'' Nedley let out a small grunt as a thank you and made his way to the office. She went to where Champ was sitting and grabbed a chair opposite him ''Okay Champ, unfortunately you didn't pass this time.'' Champ let out a disappointed sigh ''It's alright Champ, you have to prove and there's always next time. Just keep practicing your notes and try and remember the type of questions from today as they'll most likely be in the next exam.'' Nicole tried to offer some advice and comfort, she felt kind of sorry for him. ''Well, can't win 'em all I guess.'' said Champ. Nicole thought he was going to leave when he moved his chair closer to her. A little too close for her liking. ''Don't suppose you wonna go grab a drink after this? I could erm...use some company.'' Champ waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Oh. Oh, okay. Nicole suddenly realised that maybe the first impressions threw her off the real ass hat behind the politeness. 

''No thanks.'' Nicole turned him down and made way for the door but unfortunately the chump decided to follow. ''Aw come on, I saw the way you was looking at me when I was doing push-ups. Plus I think you're hot, miss HAUGHT.'' He tried to act cute and chuckled at his own lame joke, Champ's attempt at making jokes about her second name was not endearing, not like how it is whenever Waverly does it. She felt the urge to punch the guy to shut him up but resisted. Instead, she stopped abruptly and turned towards Champ. ''Champ, I was briefly looking at you and the other candidates because I had to examine your fitness levels, which by the way you really need to work on your push-up form. And secondly, I ain't interested because I have a girlfriend.'' Champ's smile grew wider into a hungry smile.

''Aw right, two of you huh? Any chance you two ladies wonna involve me in some action?'' Nicole rolled her eyes ''Not a chance.'' Champ tried to intersect Nicole from going through the gym doors ''But don't you need some of this to have a good time?'' Champ pointed his hands towards his lower region suggestively. With a look of disgust on Nicole's face, she quickly shut him down. ''Trust me, I don't need that to pleasure my girl.'' Something he most probably didn't know how to Nicole thought. Although they've not had sex with each other yet, she knew from previous experience with other women that she could give Waverly a heart pounding orgasm if they decided to do it. Her thoughts of sex with Waverly was disrupted when Champ huffed as he stormed off. ''Fine. But I will make you change your mind.'' Champ turned on his heel and went through the doors into the lobby. ''Now I fully understand why they don't like that jumped up rodeo clown.'' Nicole said as she shook her head and made her way to Nedley's office. 

Nicole approached Nedley's office with one thing in mind, to discuss Champ's behavior towards her. Nedley was sitting back in his chair with his hat tilted down over his eyes and both feet perched up on his desk, was he sleeping? No matter, Nicole had to discuss with him the experience she just had with Champ. Nicole cleared her throat to let him know she was in the room ''Sir, can I speak to you for a minute?'' Nedley pushed his hat up to look at Nicole, he could see a slightly anxious Nicole standing in front of his desk ''Sure Haught, what is it? Have a seat.'' Nicole sat down and processed how she was going to word this out loud ''I don't think Champ Hardy is suitable to for the role of a sheriff's deputy.'' 

Nedley didn't look too surprised, but pressed on for more information ''And why is that? Was it his fitness test results? He was outta puff from running late beforehand, so maybe cut him some slack.'' Nicole shifted in her seat, anger burning in the pit of her stomach ''Well, the thing is Sir, I feel like he was acting inappropriately towards me and even went so far to suggest getting involved with myself and my partner.'' Confusion washed over Nedley's face for a second ''I didn't know you had a partner? And I didn't know that Champ swings both ways.'' Feeling even more awkward by Nedley's assumption, Nicole quickly jumped in before anymore were made.   
''I don't think he does sir, my partner is a woman.'' Nicole's entire body tensed at having just come out to her boss and the anticipation of his reaction. Nedley tried to keep a straight face so he didn't make his deputy feel uncomfortable, he wasn't against same sex relationships after all. ''Look, Nicole you're new in this small town so you're bound to get attention like this. And anyways, boys will be boys.'' The anger that was burning in her stomach turned into full on rage, but she managed to contain it. Kind of. ''I'm sorry, did I just hit my head and wake up in patriarchal bullshit land? I don't think his behaviour shows appropriate potential as a deputy and there is no way I or anybody else here would put up with it if he joins our department and I didn't come all the way to Purgatory to babysit some washed out rodeo clown.''

Fearing she had overstepped a little with her outburst, Nicole held her tongue and waited feared Nedley's response. The older man was sporting an unreadable expression. ''You're right Nicole, I'm sorry to just brush you off at first, I guess I have a bit of a soft spot for him having watched him grow up from a small boy I sometimes forget he's no longer an innocent small boy. I'll think about what you said and come up with an appropriate course of action. Good job today, Haught and thanks for your help with the exams.'' Relief washed over Nicole ''Thank you sir, sorry to outburst like that. See you tomorrow sir.'' As Nicole left Nedley put his feet back and started thinking about the next course of action to take. ''I don't want to lose the best deputy I have ever had just because of that stupid boy.'' Snapping into action, he reached for the office phone and mentally prepared for his next choice of words to the receiver. This could get ugly. 

Wynonna, Zack and Chrissy were bunched together around a table in Shorty's, they laughed together and clanked their beer bottles as they exchanged stories. Meanwhile Waverly and Nicole sat at the front bar, Nicole laughed when she looked over at her friends who now appeared to be best buddies with her girlfriend's older sister as they competitively down many shots. The atmosphere was relaxed until the bar doors slammed open which prompted Nicole's attention. ''Haught!'' It was Champ, clearly drunk and upset about something. Rolling her eyes, she tried to brush him off ''Not now Champ.'' But Champ wasn't having it ''You think you're so clever, don't you? Getting me kicked off the rookie list so I can't join the sheriff's department, bet ya real pleased, huh?'' Champ was getting too close to Nicole's face, wafting alcohol breath in her face like a red-faced, drunk bull. ''Where's your girlfriend huh?! It's all your fault I'm not gonna become a deputy!'' All eyes was now on Nicole and Champ. Things had certainly taken a sudden turn.


End file.
